


Pleasant Surprises

by DreamsAndCoffee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also this doesn't need to be interpreted as romantic, Cute, Fluff, I hope you guys like it this is my first fic, Other, Reader is non-binary btw, Reader-Insert, This is basically just Claude being suspiscioso of reader but the end result is really cute, may be ooc, no beta we die like men, reader is not byleth, this is also very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAndCoffee/pseuds/DreamsAndCoffee
Summary: When Claude stumbles onto what could be your secret hobby, he deduces what it could be. The result is not what he expected however, so color him sursprised.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Reader, Claude von Riegan/Reader
Kudos: 148





	Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!! This is my first fic, so I really hope you enjoy it!!! My fic was basically inspired by this one tweet where they made really adorable plushies!!! (I have a dire need for them, someone help my crying wallet)
> 
> https://twitter.com/starsknice/status/1190299278675046400

There was something satisfying about being able to finish a project. After pouring your blood, sweat and tears into something you carefully crafted, you would give a hard sigh, relieved that your work was finally done. You held the little craft up to admire your work, the material being soft to touch in your hands. Sewing was a past time that you picked up during your time at the academy, and it had become your method of relaxation when everything just became too much to handle. You had made everything under the sun, from bags to clothes to small little plushies.

This time, you decided to make tiny plushies of your fellow classmates, starting with your classmates from your house. The idea had popped into your mind one day, and since then you had worked whenever you could on your little project. You decided that they could serve as little gifts to surprise them, and you thought they would appreciate the notion. You haven’t told anyone about your little hobby yet though, as you wanted to keep the gifts as a surprise.

Since you were testing out the designs, you decided to make a plushie of none other you’re your house leader. The design consisted of Claude having a pastel yellow onesie that had cute little brown antlers and a tail to imitate a deer. You would keep this project a secret though, you wanted each person to be surprised at the little gift you worked so hard to create. You placed your work down and made sure to put all of them in a secret drawer where you kept everything under lock and key.

You were startled by a sudden knock on the door and you yelped in surprise at the sudden noise. You hastily put the last plush doll inside the drawer and quickly sealed it. Another knock was heard and you let out a huffed breath before responding.

“Come in!” You called. The door opened to reveal none other than your house leader Claude, who peeked his head through the cracked door and gave you a friendly wave followed by his signature smile.

“Hey! Teach told me to come and get you, said something about an assignment they wanted to talk to you about.” Claude explained. You nodded and thanked Claude for telling you before you left your quarters, rushing to get to Professor Byleth as soon as possible.

Claude remained his positioned when he saw you leaving your room, quickly inspecting your quarters before spotting something on your desk that piqued his interest. It was paper that was messily hidden under various notes that you had taken in class, but it clearly didn’t have to do with school work, the rough scribbles that he saw on the page proved otherwise. A love letter perhaps?

Well, it couldn’t hurt to have a little peak.

Claude rummaged under the pile of papers until he found the paper he was looking for, making sure not to disturb each piece so that he wouldn’t be found suspicious. His eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

There were little sketches of all of your classmates in little deer costumes. Claude chuckled. Although he found them cute, he pondered what could they be for. Maybe you just liked sketching like Ignatz did? If so, you were never vocal about your hobby. Come to think of it, you weren’t necessarily vocal about much of your hobbies or interests at all.

Claude put the paper back where it belonged, he could save the thought for another day. But your potential secrets would be something that he would ask you later. Claude would not allow his questions to go unanswered, his curiosity wouldn’t allow it.

Claude didn’t exactly stalk you for the time being, however he did try to be a tad more observant of you. He noticed you would try to see if anyone was watching when you came back from the town with a few bags in hand. You tried to sneak around everyone who you thought would ask you questions for bringing so many bags and why they looked so heavy.

Claude also noticed the bandages on your hand were accumulating. When he asked about it, you always shot him down saying it was just a small accident and that you had just gotten a paper cut on your fingers. He decided to not press further, you clearly didn’t want to talk about it but you were grateful that he had shown concern over your wellbeing.

You were acting pretty suspicious for awhile and it was almost driving Claude crazy. What could you be hiding? The heavy bags, the bandaged hands, your avoidance of questions, they all had to lead up to something.

Claude was lost in thought but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint giggle come from your room. He squinted his eyes before stepping closer to your door, making sure to not look suspicious or to raise suspicion if you had heard his footsteps outside.

“Oh, they’re going to love it!!” You silently exclaimed to yourself, giggling excitedly. The sound of keys and an opening drawer could be heard faintly, and the sound of you locking it once again once you had placed whatever Claude wondered into it.

A secret drawer, huh? There were just more things about you that raised questions for him, and he wouldn’t lie if he said he wasn’t interested. Everything you did just made him more interested in you.

Not long after Claude heard you in your room, Claude made theories about what you were doing. Did this have something to do with your sketches you made weeks ago? He had a rough guess, but it didn’t add up to your suspicious behavior. Why go through the trouble of being suspicious for just a sketch?

Claude could think about that later, he had class to attend to. He made his way to the Golden Deer classroom with his fingers placed onto his chin as he was lost in thought. There were other things to worry about as well.

“Claude!” You exclaimed, attempting to grab his attention. You waved one of your hands in the air as you directed his attention to him. The tan skinned male looked over in your direction to see that the rest of your classmates have gathered around you for some reason, and most of their attention was primarily focused on whatever was on the table everyone was gathered around.

“Hey there, what’s going on over here?” Claude questioned, cocking his eyebrows at confusion at the situation.

“Look at what they made Claude!! They’re absolutely adorable!” Hilda exclaimed, admiring the piece of work in her hands.

In each of his classmate’s hands, they held a tiny plushie resembling to what Claude saw in the sketch that he saw you made a few weeks prior. The plushie was no bigger than the average palm, making the small size even more adorable to the average eye. They were all personalized as well, each student having their own plushie persona that was bursting with lively personality that resembled them to a tee.

And on the table, the last plush doll that was one that resembled none other than Claude. The stuffed doll sported his signature side braid, along with a small smile that adorned his face. He picked up the little doll in his lithe hands. The material was soft to the touch, making Claude wonder how expensive the material must have been. Every stich sewn was carefully placed, almost making the doll look manufactured even. The whole work displayed your expertise with the craft.

Suddenly, everything made sense. The little bandages on your finger, the heavy looking bags that you held every time you came back from the town market, the little rummaging noises that he heard when he happened to pass by your room. You were pouring everything into this little project of yours and the dedication showed.

“Well, do you like it?” You asked, eyes sparkling as you looked at him with anticipation.

“It was a little different than what I was expecting, but it’s a nice surprise, I’ll admit that.” You huffed out in response to his vague answer.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” You stated, folding your arms in discontent.

“Let’s just say that I’ve been observing you for the past few weeks and my hypothesis was completely different than some of the ones that I held prior to this.” He said smiling, giving you his signature wink.

“Well, whatever you’ve been watching me for, I hope you were pleasantly surprised by my gift.” You proudly spoke as you placed your arms by your side, proud to show off what you’ve accomplished the past few weeks.

“You know what? I was surprised by your little gift, and I do hope you continue to surprise me in the future.” He answered, looking back at the little plush in his hands as his thumb tenderly grazed the material.


End file.
